


Homecoming

by indie_writes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, spots mom is also a character but i didn't really want to list her in the character section???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie_writes/pseuds/indie_writes
Summary: Spot and Race make a bet which leads to a very interesting Homecoming dance...





	Homecoming

“Look at them.” Race nudged Spot on the shoulder in the direction of their friends Jack and Davey, who were talking very close.

“I bet they’ll get together before homecoming.” Race declared. It was September, with homecoming only a month away, everyone was either getting asked or wished they were.

“Nah, they’re getting together after homecoming.” Spot countered. Davey seemed to get pretty jumpy whenever Jack showed up recently, so he figured it would take some time for him to actually admit his feelings.

“You wanna put your money where you mouth is?” Race wiggled his eyebrows, unable to resist a good gamble.

“I wanna put your mouth where my mouth is.”

“Real smooth, Spotty.” Spot playfully slugged Race in the arm.

“Twenty bucks says they get together before homecoming.” Race gambled.

“Boooring.” Spot groaned.

“Fine, how about…” An evil grin replaced a thoughtful look on Race’s face.

“Whoever loses the bet has to wear a dress to homecoming!” Race giggled. Spot didn’t necessarily want to do that, but he couldn’t back down from a challenge either. They shook hands and the bell rang soon after that, and it was time to head to class.

*****

The two boys waited a full week, watching over Jack and Davey very carefully so they didn’t miss a thing. They were walking to lunch, which they thankfully had with all of their other friends. 

“Anyone seen Jack?” Race asked. Jack was usually the first one at the table because he didn’t go through the lunch line since Medda packed his lunches. Murmurs spread throughout the table in various forms of “no”.

“What the hell…” Spot noticed Jack was walking down the stairs that led to the lunch room with a few small flowers in his hand. He quickly strode to the edge of the table where Davey sat, and presented him with said flowers.

“David Jacobs, would you do me the honor of being my date for homecoming?” he plastered a cheesy smile on his face, but it was easy to see the nervousness breaking through.

“Oh my goodness, you’re so extra.” Davey laughed, hiding his face behind his hand.

“Of course I’ll go to homecoming with you.” he stood up and the entire table cheered. Jack excitedly wrapped his arms around Davey’s waist and pulled him in for a hug. They definitely would’ve kissed, but there were a lot of teachers around ready for enforce the strict “no PDA policy”. They sat down across from one another and began an animated conversation about what they would wear to the dance.

“So, what color dress are you wearin’?” Race asked, leaning into Spot and looking up at him with a teasing grin.

“It’ll be red, you asshole.” he glared. A little ball of worry settled itself into Spot’s stomach, but he’d already made his peace with the bet.

“I bet you’ll look gorgeous.” Race pressed a quick kiss to Spot’s cheek.

“Ah whatever, you’re just excited to see your boyfriend in a dress.” Spot laughed.

“You betcha.” Race winked. Spot punched Race in the arm and then leaned into his side.

*****

“Hey Spot!” someone called. He turned around and noticed a mop of rusty red curls bouncing towards him. It was the end of the day and frankly, Spot was ready to head home and take a nap.

“Hey Katherine.” he said, walking next to her. They were quickly joined by Katherine’s girlfriend, Sarah.

“So, we’re going dress shopping later today for homecoming. Do you want to come with us?” She asked, surprisingly without a hint of sarcasm.

“How’d you-”

“Race told us.” Sarah answered. Of course he did. Spot thought, shaking his head.

“Sure, why not.” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Great! I’ll pick you up at five and then we could get something to eat afterwards?” Katherine proposed. Spot nodded his head and quickly shuffled his way onto the bus outside and shoved his earbuds in his ears and tuned everyone else out. 

*****

[Kath] Get ready nerd, I’ll be there in five mins

[You] Fine

“I’m leavin’ ma! I’m having dinner with some friends!” Spot called into the the depths of his small house.

“Alright, be safe!” she replied just as loudly. Spot sat on his front porch as he waited for Katherine and Sarah to pull into his driveway. Soon enough, a small minivan that must belong to Kath’s father honked its horn, making Spot jump five feet in the air. 

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping!” Katherine hollered out the window. Spot heard Sarah’s laughter from outside the car as he approached it.

“Okay Spot, have you ever bought a dress before?” Katherine asked as she pulled out of his driveway.

“Nope.” 

“That’s fine, we’ll let you know what to look for.” she replied. 

“Well what color are you thinking of?” Sarah asked.

“How about red?” Spot offered. Sarah turned around in her seat so she could look the brooklyn boy up and down.

“I agree with that.” she finally said with a swift nod of her head.

“So we’re going to be looking for a dress that doesn’t go past the knees, short dresses are for homecoming, long ones are for prom.” Katherine stated matter-of-factly.

“Why’s that?” Spot asked. He didn’t realize there were actually rules for dances.

“It’s just the way it is, no one knows why, we just don’t argue.” Sarah told him. They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride while they thought about what dresses they would be getting.

“I’m thinking about getting a blue one with a flowey bottom…” Sarah said wistfully.

“I”m gonna go with something purple, it’s dramatic enough without the effort.” Katherine chimed in.

“Spot, we’re going to have to get you some shoes too.” Spot groaned loudly, he knew very little about dresses, but he knew the dangers of high heels from all the times his friends complained about having to wear them.

“Don’t worry you big baby! We’ll find ones with a little bit of heel but enough to show off your legs.” Katherine reassured him. How can shoes show off my legs…? Spot wondered, not wanting to ask.

“Alright we’re here!” Katherine exclaimed, pulling into the mall parking lot. Since they’d gone shopping quite a while before the dance, it was less crowded. They piled out of the car and headed towards one of the dress shops that Spot had heard of but never actually visited.

“Okay Spot, I’m going to help you find a dress and Sarah will find you some shoes afterwards.” Katherine’s girlfriend left the two of them alone to find a dress of her own.

“Since you’re so small, it might be a little trickier to find a dress that fits but we’ll make it work.” said Katherine, looking through the many dresses in his size. After pointing out many beautiful looking outfits and getting rejected, she finally came upon a red dress with no sleeves.

“I like this one.” Spot took it into his hands and dashed into the changing room, eager to this whole thing over with. He pulled it over his head and put his arms in through the two hole at the top. With the dress finally on, Spot stepped back to admire his reflection, and he didn’t look half bad so he thought. The top section sparkled with a bunch of little gems over a soft white fabric. The dress with soft at the bottom, like a flowing red sea as it swished around his knees. It went in a little bit at the waist and Spot turned around to look at his own ass and was satisfied with what he saw. All in all, this dress wasn’t too bad.

“Alright Katherine…” Spot mumbled as he unlocked the door of the changing room.

“I wanna see! I wanna see!” she eagerly chanted. He cautiously stepped out to wear she was sitting.

“Oh my goodness, it’s perfect!” Katherine gasped. She pulled out her phone and Sarah quickly appeared by her side.

“Spot!” she squealed.

“Give us a twirl!” Sarah moved her hand in a circular motion and Spot did as he was told. He spun in a slow circle and the bottom lifted up gracefully and billowed in the air.

“Do you like it?” Sarah asked.

“I mean…” he was for once, shy about this.  
“You can say no if you don’t like it.” she reassured him.

“No I just…”

“It’s okay to say you like it too.” Katherine pointed out.

“Yeah it looks fantastic on you, it’s not weird to appreciate that. Besides, dresses are for everyone!” Sarah said.

“I guess I kind of like it…” Spot gripped the fabric of the skirt.

“Kind of? If you don’t like it we can look for a different one.”

“No, I like this one.” Spot grumbled

“Wonderful, now it’s time for shoes!” Sarah exclaimed, dragging Spot by the arm.

“I still have this on!”

“I’ll get your stuff Spot!” Katherine called as he was being dragged away.

“Okay so I saw these as I was picking out something…” she searched for a moment in the pile of footwear and returned with a pair of cream colored shoes with a tiny heel. Surprisingly, they were the right size, and Spot slid the shoes on and went to look at himself in the mirror.

“If you look at your calves you’ll see that the elevation makes them look more toned.” Sarah explained. He stepped in and out of the shoes and noticed that she was right, he calves looked pretty good. 

“Alright now that we’ve got you taken care of, you can just wait for Kath and I to try stuff on.” she smiled, gesturing over to the benches. Katherine returned with Spot’s clothes and he got changed while he waited for the inevitable fashion show. They had agreed to show Spot the dresses one at a time so they would still be surprised at the dance. Sarah stepped out first in a pale blue dress with a lace collar and a space cut out right in the middle of it. 

“So, how does it look?” she asked excitedly. She did a few turns as the bottom of the dress swished like Spot’s did.

“I think it looks great.” Spot declared. If it had come from anyone other than Spot, she would’ve doubted the sincerity.

“How about the shoes?” She pointed to her feet, showing off the sparkly heels that made her look a great deal taller.

“Looks great with the dress.” Sarah nodded quickly and walked back into the dressing room, obviously satisfied with her choices.

“Alright, Katherine you can come out now!” Spot hollered.

“You know damn well I came out two years ago.” a loud laugh from Sarah was heard as her girlfriend emerged in a deep purple outfit. She did a little twirl which revealed that the back of her dress was cut out and it looked very elegant. It wasn’t quite as sparkly as the others, but it looked very silky and soft.

“Fantastic Katherine.” Spot commented.

“Alright, now we have two options for shoes.” she walked around in a pair of black flats which looked fine, but didn’t do anything for the dress.

“Okay, now we have these…” Kath sat down and put on a pair of glittery silver shoes with an inch heel and strutted around in those.  
“I like those much better. They look good on your… calves” Spot said, bullshitting his way through fashion.

“Are you sure?” Katherine asked, looking at herself in a mirror.

“Positive. Now, let’s buy all this shit so we can go eat.” he was pretty hungry and didn’t expect dress shopping to be this draining.

“Alright, alright. Just let me get changed.” Everyone was feeling good about the clothes they had bought, so they all went to the counter to buy them. Spot ended up spending almost all of the money he’d brought which he’d been saving up for a while. 

“Beauty is pain, Spot.” Sarah huffed as she paid for her things. They finally left the store and went to the nearest restaurant, which happened to be a fast food place.

“Three orders of large fries please!” Katherine began.

*****

Almost a month had passed since the Spot, Katherine, and Sarah had gone shopping and it was finally time for the homecoming dance. Everyone was either driving or being driven by their date, and Race really wanted to drive for some reason. Spot’s mom had been informed of her son’s style choices for that evening and also why this was happening, so she wouldn’t be shocked later that evening.

“You look wonderful, Sean.” she beamed, smoothing the dress over his shoulders.

“Thanks ma.” the doorbell rang and Spot’s mom quickly left his room to go answer it.

“Anthony, nice to see you! Don’t you look handsome!” Spot heard from upstairs. The parents, of course, didn’t use the boys’ nicknames.

“Thank you so much Ms. Conlon!”

“You can wait right here, Sean will be down in just a moment.” Spot’s mom said cheerfully, leaving the room to make herself busy elsewhere. Spot quickly put on his shoes and ran through the hallway, but composed himself just before he began his descent down the stairs. It truly was like a scene out of a movie, he slowly climbed down the stairs with his dress swaying behind him and he did not trip once. Spot turned to look out over the banister and saw Race’s face beaming back at him.

“Spot you look amazing!” he exclaimed, covering his face with his hands in an attempt to hide his blush.

“Ah you’re just sayin’ that.” Spot replied bashfully, making his way to his boyfriend.

“I am not! Look at you!” Race was able to admire Spot’s full image as the stepped off the stairs.

“You don’t look too bad yourself you know.” Spot laughed, kissing Race hello. He was wearing a black suit with a red bowtie to match Spot’s dress. Race couldn’t stop staring at his gorgeous boyfriend because *holy shit, Spot’s in a dress and he looks fantastic*.

“Okay you too, let’s get some pictures!” Spot mom exclaimed, joining them in the hallway. She pulled out the camera she only used for special occasions and brought the couple out onto the lawn. They posed awkwardly, as expected but everyone was just happy to be there.

“You both look so cute together! Smile!” she snapped a few pictures before she finally put the camera away and went to kiss her son goodbye.

“Have fun, be safe!” she told them as they hopped into Race’s car.

“We will, ma!” Spot hollered out the passenger seat window. Race turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway, ready for the dance. They rolled up the windows and Race immediately started playing Shape of You by Ed Sheeran. They of course lip synched all the way to the school, which wasn’t very far from Spot’s house.

“Wait here!” Race exclaimed as they pulled into a parking spot. He quickly ran around the front of his car and opened Spot’s door for him.

“Your evening awaits.” he said cordially, taking his boyfriend’s hand as he stepped out of the car.

“You’re such an idiot.” Spot laughed. Race pretended to look offended and pressed a kiss to Spot’s cheek. They held hands all the way to the cafeteria, which had been cleared out so they could have a bigger space for the dance. They were the first of their friends to arrive, so they waited by the edge of the crowd for them to arrive. 

“When are they gonna do some slow songs?” Race whined, looking out into the crowd of people dancing to something by Taylor Swift. 

“Be patient will ya?” Jack and Davey along with Katherine and Sarah walked in through the front doors of the school building.

“Hey everybody!” Race said cheerfully. They were soon joined by Romeo, Specs, Crutchie, and Finch. Once everybody had arrived it was socially acceptable to start dancing.Specs dragged Romeo out onto the dance floor but everyone else decided to save their energy for later.

“So, how was dress shopping?” Jack asked, smirking at Spot.

“It was wonderful, thank you very much.” Spot swished his skirt instead of crossing his arms. 

“I think Spot looks amazing.” Race added. The entire time Spot had been standing Race was almost exclusively staring at him and most likely his ass.

“No one said he didn’t.” Davey said.

“I know, I just thought it was something I should say.” Spot kissed Race quickly.

“You’re too kind.” he smiled. A slow song finally started playing so all the couple paired off and dragged their significant other out onto the dance floor. Crutchie preferred not to dance at this time, so him and Finch sat together for an intimate talking session. Race and Spot placed one hand behind the other’s back and held each other’s hand. 

“You do look amazing you know.” Race whispered.

“So I’ve been told.” Spot smirked.

“No I mean, holy shit, I knew you would look good but it’s just wow.” Race stared on in disbelief. 

“You’re the best you know that?” Spot blushed furiously, he wasn’t used to constant compliments like these.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Maybe I should wear a dress more often then, huh?” the shorter boy smirked.

“Hell yes.” Race spun Spot slowly in the middle of the dance floor and his dress swirled effortlessly. No matter what anyone else could’ve said, Race would always believe Spot was the most gorgeous person in all the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
